Logans not what he seemsanymore
by DarkBlue00
Summary: When Logan finds out that Danas moving what will he do and how will Dana react? Rated T for Language!Please Please PPlease review.! Flames are ok just to help me with what i need to change!
1. Chapter 1

**Dana's Pov**

"Hey guys guess What IM MOVING!" I said almost screaming I had a huge smile on her face.

"Where" her friends asked in unison wondering.

" IM GOING TO THE BAHAMAS !" everybody looked excited except one person..Logan. He had this solomn stare on his face

"Thats great dana im really happy for you...But uh i um have to go uh wash my hair" Logan said sounding like he was about to cry. 

"Whats he so upset about" I guess i looked shocked because chase got this look of shock on his face too "I thought he would be happy to have me finally gone!"

"Are you kidding me dana? Your really dont get it do you? Your so oblivious" Chase said with a half annoyed half surpised look on his face.

"Apparently so you might as well just tell me! Or would you rather me Punch you to get it out of you?"

"HES IN LOVE WITH YOU..dana your so dumb somtimes its so obvious hes been in love with you forever. Yeah he treats most girls like objects but he dosent mean it with you he really loves you. Trust me. This is probly hurting him losing just you than it is you losing all of us".

"Yea whatev i dont belive you this is just a bunch of bull shit you guys are making up to make me stay. He's probly just upset about somthing else. Im going now" I really did hope that they were telling the truth cause I love him too and I hope that he was ok. Maybe I should go up to his Room and makes sure that hes ok.

**Logans Pov**

I cant belive shes leaving she has no idea how much she means to me. Sure yea i act all macho and tough in front of people , But thats not me i hope she knows that. Hell why would she all i have ever been was an ass to her. Why did i act like that. Why did i treat her like shit and then excpect her to know that i love her? Im so stupid.

Knock Knock

"Who is it"? i said trying to sound like i hadnt been crying it didnt work.

"Its Dana Lemme in! I opened the door and let her in not wanting her to see my face all red my eyes red from crying but i did it anyway that shows that i love her right? Well apparently she did notice it. "Logan come here whats the matter?" Great she saw me the great and mighty logan at his weakest point. "Nothing its just my allergys im fine really i am".

"O dont give me that Crap Logan. I know you better than you think i do.Now tell me whats going on!"

" Ok dana you wanna know what the hells wrong with me? Do you really want to know! I LOVE YOU ok? i do i always have But you and your freaking stubborn ways never let me be myself enough to tell you! I LOVE YOU! But whatever your leaving me just get out!

"Logan..I.."

"Get OUT!"

" Logan i love you too..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING but if i did logan and chase would be mine hehe

**Logans Pov**

"Logan i love you too...Your everything to me. But im sorry i have to go..Im sorry..Goodbye" And now shes gone, My life is worthless, Nobody understands me the only person worth living for is gone.

I heard sombody knocking at the door. I dont want to answer it. "Leave me alone".

"Logan let us in, please were really worried about you." Its Chase, God hes so annoying why cant anybody understand that i want to be left alone if a guy goes up to his room he dosent want to talk! I forgot Chase has a key , I remebered when they all walked in.

"Hey Logan what happened down there? You just leave and then dont let us in its our room".

"What the hell do u htink happend Chase? Just leave me alone for a while.

**Danas Pov**

**I**m on my way to the bahamas babyWell on the way to the airport to get there so why do i feel like ive just betrayed the one person that i love the most? this isant fair!..I should be happy right now but i cant..i cant be happy. I have to go back and see him. Im such an idiot to think that i could be happy without him..Its logan for christ sakes! "Dad Turn around the car! I um forgot somthing important at Pca! i need it!"

"Dana you can live without whatever it is.. We'll replace it"

"Dad its irreplaceable i swear i cant live without this thing"

"Whatever hun it better be as important as you say it is!" Just as he was turning the car around this semi came oughta No where and slammed into Danas side of the car. "

**Police Officers Pov**

"Head injurys Broken Neck and Internal Bleeding" it dosent look good for Her. Her dad is Fine no injurys just shocken up a bit. Look in the girls Cell Phone call her first speed dial.

"Sir it says Logan Resse isant that Malcom Resses son?"

"Just call it!"

"Ok ok...Hello is this Logan Resse?"

"Yea so who is this im not really in the mood to talk"

"This is Officer Daneils do u know a Miss Dana Cruz?"

"Uhh..Yea..Why..is she ok what happened where is she?"

"lLogan im sorry to tell you..She was coming back to Pca Her Dad said she forgot somthing that was irreplaceable.But when her dadl ooked through all her stuff it was all her. Anyway On their way back a Semi hit them straight on Danas side of the car she has Internal Bleeding and a Broken neck. THey dont know if she will make it.. Im so sorry.."

Click Logan hung up the phone

**Logans Pov**

i have to get to the hospital to see her..Icant let anybody see me crying i have a reputation..But i cant help it im going to see dana..I dont care anymore.I pass By chase when im going to get my Jet-X.

"Dude what wrong? Why are you crying?" he seems worried and i feel bad for just walking past him but i have to get to dana shes all that matters. When i get to the hospital i see her dad and i go up to him..My face tearstreaked and i try to hold it together.

"How is she doing" i ask awaiting and dreading the awnser

"Logan the docters said..."

**Cliffhanger Again!! lol sorry about htose Please Please Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Logans Pov**

"Logan the docters said...That if she does live she is going to be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life , Because she will be paralyzed from the waist down." This is All my fault..if i wouldet have told her i loved her she wouldent have tried to come back im such an idiot. Because of my dana will never be the same.

"Is there any hope for her Mr.Cruz any possibilities that she wont have to be in a wheelchair?"

"Im afraid not Logan..You can go in and see her shes awake." How can i go in and see her..Beautiful Dana..she probly hates me now..I have to see her though..

"Ok.." I walked in to see dana..Even laying in a hospital bed she still was the most beautiful girl i had ever seen Her hair was messy But her eyes and smile they were the old dana..MY dana. 

"Hey logan" She seems so weak..i cant take it..shes so fragile..

"Hey Dana"..I cant stand it..A tear falls from my eye shes wipes it away..

"Dont cry Logan ill be ok..."

" What are you talking about ...my eye..it was just..i have dust in my eye"

"O ok Logan" she laughs a weak laugh..It breaks my heart to see her like this yet she still isant mad.

"Im so sorry Dana i should have never told you i loved you it made you turn around and come back for me im so sorry..if i didnt let my selfishness get in the way you would be in the Bahamas having fun..its all my fault. 

"Logan...Its not your fault ok..Believe it or not i would be happier Here with you while being in a wheelchair for the rest of my life than to not be with you at all".

**Danas Pov**

How could he think it was his fault? i love him too remember, Hes so perfect the only one who's EVER been there for me when i needed it most. I wanna spend the rest of my life with him. I always have jsut now i know it. Sure Logan can be an Egotystical Jerk somtimes. But really he is the sweetest person i have ever met. I cant belive how everybody else treats him how i have treated him in they past like he is some monster Logan resse acctually is capable of having feelings and i never knew it good job dana. Im getting really ired now though so i think im going to rest.

"Logan! Dana!..Whats going on?" Zoey,Chase Nicole Dustin Quinn and Micheal all come running in.So much for my sleeping idea.

"Dana got in a car wreck she was coming back to Pca To get her ipod she left it there.." Logan and Dana knew this was both a lie none of the others did.

"Guys thats not the reason i came back the reason i came back was for logan. I love him."

"WHAT?? are u kidding me? this whole time we were telling you HE LOVES YOU you just decide one day to love him back? Thats messed up!" Chase was exasperated.

"Dude shut up!..I love her too"

"AHH THIS IS LIKE AMAZING OMGOSH LIKE I LOVE THIS !!!! YAY!!"...well i guess nicoles the most excited..wow..im starting to get a really bad headache..its probley just cause im tired..and all the excitement..yea that has to be it.. 

"Hey dana are you ok? you dont look so good"...

"I think im going to be sick.." The last thing i remember was i started coughing up blood..and then everyting went black..


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer i dont own ANYTHING but if i did it would be LOGAN haha.. **Authors Note: Im deffinatley having writers block big time so this chappie might not be any good im sorry! this will mainly be about logan in this chapter im sorry im trying to figure out what to do with Dana!

_"The last thing i remeber is i started coughing up blood...then everything went black" -Dana_

**Logans Pov**

I really need sombody to talk to..Sombody who will listen to me wont judge me..Im so afraid to let my guard down in front of my friends nobody knows me. My Dads this huge Movie producer Whos never home let alone cares shit about me or thats how he seems. My mom ran out on us when i was three Just because she sends a check in the mail every month does NOT make her my mother. Dana , Dana shes different though..I can be myself around her without being scared of being judged or ridiculed. Chase Zoey Micheal and Nicole think that they know me. And i want them to, But all they know me as is a Jerk and that will never change maybe thats what i am. A selfish Jerk. I dont know i just dont want to be by myself in the world..The One person i Love , who loves me is Almost not here anymore.

**Doctors Pov**

"Clear!...Clear!.." the docter screamed as he pressed the things into Danas Chest ..

"Its not working its no use docter we have been at this for 45 minutes..its not helping.

"Time of Death 4:51 Pm Thrusday January 10th 2007."

**Logans Pov**

I've decided to talk to Chase about it all. Hes the only one out of them i trust enough i guess." Hey Chase can i talk to you a minute?" He looks at me with a worried Glance.

"Uhh sure Logan thats fine" They leave the rest of the gang and find a spot where nobody is around.."What do u need Logan?"

"Chase i dont know what im going to do.. I love her so much and i cant even be myself around you guys im not who you think i am its all my fault this happened."

"Woah Woah one thing at a time bud..lets start with the you love her part..Weve all know that for years..and im really soo sorry that your going through all of this its not right. Now what do u mean you cant be yourself around us? Were your friends and your always yourself.."

"Will Friends and Family of Dana Cruz Please come to the front dest please" a loud booming voice came over the intercom system. Chase and Logan Run to the counter to see Zoey already there her face streaming with tears..I knew what happened but couldent accept it..

"Shes gone Logan...Im so sorry..shes gone.." Zoey triend to give me a hug but i pushed her oughta the way..

"NO SHES NOT.. shes not gone..she cant be i just saw her we were just sitting there talking...shee..cant.."..I broke down in sobs right there in the middle of the hospital..Right then i looke up and i see the group Sitting there watching me..."WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT??? WHAT DO U THINK I DIDNT LOVE HER? THAT SHE WAS JUST ONE OF 'MY GIRLS'?? WELL SHE WANSENT OK?"..

"Logan we werent looking at you for that reason we know that you loved her...we have never seen this side of you...its suprising.."...Nicole confirmed..

"None of you know me so please dont pretend you do ok?..Just leave me alone the only one that matters is gone..Just go away..Everybody?"

I dont even want to live anymore...its not worth it..I just want to be with dana.."Dana..ill see you later..i promise we wont be apart much longer"..i whispered so nobody could hear me.

**SORRY ITS SO BAD YOU GUYS!...I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK..AND IM SORRY I KILLED DANA OFF...OR DID I?**


	5. READ!

**Authors Note: Im so stuck on an idea right now...i have no idea how to take this..Im Sorry im not going to post a chapter til i get a good idea if you have any ideas PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give them to me i need them badley...Thank you soo much!**


End file.
